godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongeku-Square-Sayain
Summary Spongeku Is The Protector Of Earth He Has Saved Many Lives From The Beings That Want To Destroy The Entire Earth Or Even Worse The Entire Universe. Powers and Stats Tier: High Memetic+ '''| 5-B Likely 'Even Higher '| 'Low 4-C '| 'High 4-C '| '4-B '| '10-C '| '9-B '''At His Peak | Hax | '''Beyond Memetic '| 'Beyond The Concept Of Tiers '| 'True Infinity '| ' ∞ '| 'Ocean '| 'Boundless '| '-1 '| '''1-A | Over Beyond Memetic | Memetic+++ | unknown( at least infinitely stronger than his cousin Stanley Squarepants) Name: 'Spongeku-Square-Sayain '''Origin: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DgsFGPRZHQ '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''29 years old '''Classification: '''Protector of earth '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Size Manipulation,Body Control,Wall Crawling,Flight,Absorption,Karate Master,Telepathy,Regeneration,Toon Force,Gravity Manipulation,Hammerspace,Teleportation,Rock Manipulation,4th Wall Awareness,Fire Manipulation,Plot Manipulation,Reality Warping,Ki Manipulation,Enhanced Senses,Reactive Power Level,Afterimage Creation,Power Mimicry,Transformation,Statistics Ampification,Immortality Due To Being A Sponge,Superhuman Speed,Power Nullification,Power Absorption,BFR,Space Manipulation,Time Manipulation,Reality Manipulation,Void Manipulation,Resistance To Soul Manipulation,Resistance To Existence Erasure,Resistance To Memory Erasure,Resistance To Power Absorption,Resistance To Power Nullification,Can Survive Being In Space,Krabby Patty Manipulation,Bubble Manipulation,Karate Manipulation,Transformation,Resistance To Plot Manipulation,Resistance To Mind Manipulation,Resistance To Energy Absorption,Resistance To Toon Force,Resistance To Data Manipulation,Resistance To Sleep Manipulation,Resistance To Elemental Manipulation,Resistance To Heat Vision,Resistance To Lightning Manipulation,Resistance To Mind Control,Resistance To Gravity Manipulation,Resistance To Telekinesis,Resistance To Spatial Manipulation,Resistance To Time Travel,Resistance To Elasticity,Resistance To FTL Travel,Resistance To Dark Energy,Resistance To Absorption,Resistance To Biological Manipulation,Resistance To Higher-Dimensional Manipulation,Resistance To Non-Corporeal,Biological Manipulation,Water Manipulation,Expert In Martial Arts,Transformation,Resistance To Statistics Inducement,Resistant To Existance Erasure '''Attack Potency: Planet Level '''Likely '''Higher '''Likely '''Small Star Level+ '''Most Likely '''Star Level '''Likely '''Large Star Level '''Most Likely '''Solar System Level '(Stomped The SCP Foundation And Dragon Ball Verse At His Peak) 'Peak Human Level '(Stomped Mario And Super Sonic And Crash Bandicoot At Their Peak) | unknown ( same with the teir) 'Speed: FTL+ '(Kept Up With The Fastest Characters In Touhou) 'Massively FTL+ '(Kept Up With SCP-096 During Combat) | unknown( at least infinitely faster than his cousin Stanley Squarepants) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class '(Was Able To Beat SCP-682 And The Entire SCP Foundation) Likely '''Peak Human Class '(Was Comparable To Mario And Super Sonic And Was Able To Defeat Them) | unknown( same with the teirs) 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Was Still Alive After Taking Blows From The SCPS And The Touhou Verse) 'Peak Human Level '(Was Able To Survive Blows Taken From Mario And Super Sonic) unknown ( at least infinitely more durable than his cousin Stanley Squarepants) '''Stamina: '''Very High (Was Able To Overcome SCP-682) | unknown (at least infinitely higher thqn his cousin Stanley) '''Range: '''Extended Melee Range Most Likely Melee Likely Higher With Teleporation | unknown( at least infinitely longer than his cousin Stanley) '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing notable '''Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques * Fusion With Patrick: 'A Fusion With Patrick Giving Spongebob Increased Stats * '''Ultra Instinct:'His Most Powerful Form * 'Super Ultra Bubble:'A Large Version Of A Bubble That Explodes Causing Damage ** 'Karate Frenzy:'A All Out Karate Attack On His Foes ** 'Krabby Patty Throw:'A Giant Version Of A Krabby Patty That Spongebob Throws On His Foes '''Key: Base Form | Spongeku | Bobtrick Star Pants Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Most perfect character on this wiki Category:The Most perfect character Category:Was the most popular page Category:Characters Category:The Most Durable Character in the Wiki Category:Spongebob Category:Dragon ball Category:Makes Yxz look like a old pile of Broken Robotic Circuits Category:Makes HOSTLESS looks like a ripoff of a Powerpoint Recolored-Dark Purple Shaded Twinkies Category:Makes hostless a teddy bear Category:Makes Meta Knight (SSBB) weaker below the truly undeniably weakest below all Category:Makes stalin look like magikarp Category:Makes all of uselessnoobs profiles lose by standing Category:Makes the internet beg for mercy Category:Makes The Final Pam regret her existence